Mutant Mobius Madness
by Pacer287
Summary: Things are just never easy for the Freedom Fighters. Sonic fixes the entire multiverse and no less than a week later a giant lizard devastates Fort Acorn, and that's only the beginning. This is gonna get weird. Rated M for blood, language, and torture in later chapters as well as my own paranoia. All events after issue 251 considered none cannon. R&R.
1. Godzilla

Mutant Mobius Madness

GODZILLA

"Life had been good for the Freedom Fighters; after Eggman and Wiley's failed attempt to re-write reality Sonic and Mega Man had used Chaos Control to repair their respective dimensions, Eggman attempted to stop them of course but was thwarted when Shadow teleported him away. This allowed Sonic to not only repair reality but also make a few "minor alterations" in the form of a de-roboticized Sally, waking Antoine from his coma, and restoring Bunnies implants. Unfortunately since Eggman was being Chaos Controlled at the time he was able to alter reality and rebuild New Megaopolis. So on the downside Eggman has his fortress back, but on the upside the Freedom Fighters are back at full strength and they have Rotors team to help defend New Mobotropolis while they're out on missions. So, all in all, life was good.

**(To sum this up for you I just negated the reboot: no redesigns, no altered timeline, no character deletion.)**

Sonic was currently taking full advantage of this peace, however short it may be, by chilling out on a tree branch and soaking in the sun.

"Oh yeah! Got the gang back together, Rote's got his own team to hold down the fort, Ant and Bunnie are back in action." Sonic thought as he continued dozing, half certain he could hear the afore mentioned Rabbots thrusters somewhere in the distance, "And best of all... Sal's back." Sonic happily allowed himself to drift back to the moment right after the world had been consumed by a bright white flash and he was back in the Death Egg II with Amy, Tails and Silver. When he looked down and saw his gamble had paid off; he'd risked his entire world with that brief lapse in concentration that had allowed him to get his old teammates back in action, and it had been especially risky to completely de-Roboticizing her, it wasn't as simply as repairing a critical injury or undoing Naugus' screw up, but in the end it paid off. In terms of the happiest moments of his life that one was ranked up with finding out his family was still alive.

"Sonic!"

The Blue Blur let out a yelp of surprise as Nicole suddenly materialized next to him and fell out of the tree.

"Whoops, sorry." The AI Lynx apologized as she reappeared next to Sonic, who was trying to pull his head out of the ground. "Let me help you with that." The dirt around Sonics head began glowing green and opened to allow the hedgehog to escape.

"Have I ever mentioned how sweet it is that you're back in the city?"

"You could stand to mention it more." Nicole replied as the ground reverted to normal. "But there's no time for that, we've got a level one alert from Fort Acorn. They need reinforcements."

"Level one?" Sonic scoffed. "Nick, is that really something that the Freedom Fighters need to worry about?"

"Sonic." Nicole said pinching the bridge of her nose. "The LOWER the number the HIGHER the threat. This is the equivalent of an invasion or Titan Metal Sonic."

"Oh... We really need a better system."

"I'll file a complaint for you, now get to the Council Chamber, everyone's wait..." Sonic was gone.

One minute thirty two seconds later Sonic arrived, after stopping for a chili dog, in the Council Chamber.

"Longer than a minute? I think your slipping Sonic." Sally said sarcastically as the hedgehog skidded to a halt.

"Cut me some slack Sal." Said after swallowing the last of his meal. "I had to stop for a chili dog before I got here."

"Uh huh, you know you're not exactly helping your case by loading up on those things."  
This exchange of sarcastic comments, witty retorts, and superior glances that disappeared as quickly as they appeared continued for about two minutes before they became aware of their snickering teammates and decided to shut up. "Nicole, could you please explain why we've been called here."

"And why the Council is required to see this." Ixis Naugus, who was terminally ill after suffering three Genesis Waves though he still held the throne, stated sounding bored out of his skull. "I believe a class one alert requires immediate response."

"This is a rather... Unique case." Nicole said as she created a ninety inch holographic screen. "This video was taken from the tactical camera of a soldier at Fort Acorn." Nicole said as the video began to play. The screen opened to show soldiers firing at a giant SOMETHING concealed behind a dust cloud. Suddenly a loud roar filled the air and caused the soldiers to double over in pain, a huge rock flew out of the cloud and crushed most of the men on camera. And then it happened: a giant lizard, big enough to use Titan Metal Sonic as a back scratcher, came lumbering out of the smoke cloud, crushing anything in its way and ignoring any attempt to stop it. The video turned to static when the creature brought its tail down on the few survivors that where still breathing, leaving everyone in the Council chamber in stunned to say the least.

"Mon dieu." Antoine gasped.

"In all my years I've never..." Chucks voice trailed off as he replayed the images in my mind.

"That thing must have been over a hundred meters tall!" Tails stated.

"I was unable to get an exact hight." Nicole said. "But from my scans it was no shorter than three hundred and fifty feet in hight... So yes, it's much bigger than one hundred meters."

"And you guys want us to try and stop that thing?" Sonic said what everyone was thinking.

"We don't want you to try fighting that... Whatever it is." Tails mother Rosemary replied. "But unfortunately you all have more experience with this sort of thing than anyone else."

"Ah well, things where getting slow around here anyway. Let's rock 'n' roll!" Sonic immediately sped out of the room and headed off towards the fort. After a few minutes he heard the sound of Extreme Gear engines and looked back to see the rest of his team flying after him. The Blue Blur smile, crossed his arms behind his head, and started running backwards while decelerating in between Tails and Sally. "Nice to see you guys decided to follow."

"Actually the plan was for us to drag you back to Freedom HQ so we can figure out how we're going to stop that thing." Sally replied irritatedly. "I know things haven't really been exciting since the Waves but attacking a hundred meter colossus without a plan is crazy even by our standards."

"Come on, when have we ever been in a situation that a spin-dash and a Rabbot couldn't get get us out of?"

"All the while ignoring the possible link between a giant lizard and Robotropolis, the largest irradiated zone on the planet and the main power supply New Mobotropolis." Tails pointed out. "Am I the only one who thinks there could be a connection between those facts?"

"You saying Eggman mighta sent this thing?" Bunnie asked.

"No, giant mutants aren't his M.O. it's more likely he'd send a new Metal Sonic model if he wanted to trash our power supply." Tails said placing a hand under his chin. "My best guess would be that this thing is some animal that was mutated by intense amounts of radiation that might some how have been enhanced by the Genesis Waves. That's my best guess anyway, I'd need more information."

"Fighting a lézard géant in a lethal radiation zone. Seigneur I knew I shouldn't have gotten out of bed this morning." Antoine groaned.

"Oh come on sugar 'toine, where's your sense of adventure?"

"I figured I wouldn't need it today so I left it at home. And while we're on the subject of radiation, has anyone considered how we're going to survive in Robotropolis?"

"Way ahead of you Antoine." Sally said digging a handful of pills out of her jacket. "Nicole gave me these before we left. I assume they'll keep us from acquiring a green glow while we're in the hot zone?"

"I hope you're right. Robotropolis dead ahead." Sonic called as he skidded to halt right in front of the energy field that kept the radiation in the city from leaking out.

"The shield's still up, are we even sure that thing didn't just wander off and, you know, pick a fight with a giant gorilla or something?" Everyone turned and looked at Tails.

"You've been staying up late watching old monster movies with Rotor again, haven't you?" Amy said while looking at Tails suspiciously.

"No... We started DVRing them and watching them whenever we're both free... Which is normally late at night."

"Ugh, Tails." Amy sighed and shook her head disapprovingly while Sonic, Bunnie, and Antoine snickered. Sally on the other hand was focused on the shield. If the monster had come from inside the city or if it went inside after attacking Fort Acorn then wouldn't it have knocked out the shield? Maybe it had just come from somewhere else and now it had gone back? Yeah right, and maybe Eggman would march into New Mobotropolis waving a white flag. Her train of thought was interrupted when Nicole's computer unit began beeping.

"We've got a major problem! That things in Robotropolis and it's digging up the power converter!" Nicole beeped.

"But the shield's still up. How did it get in the city without knocking it out?" Sally asked.

"It walked through the shield, I don't know how it's possible but my sensors showed it literally walked right through the shield like it wasn't even there!"

"I'm starting to doubt that this thing's a coincidence. It's massive, immune to weapons fire, and now it can walk through energy fields." Sally said starring into the irradiated city. "It's starting to sound more and more like a bioweapon of some kind."

"Well whatever it is it's trying to eat our generator." Sonic stated. "So we gotta go in and teach that lizard not to mess with the Freedom Fighters!"

"Hold on there Speedy." Sally quickly grabbed Sonics hand before he could run off. "You go in there now and you're gonna be greener than Scourge when you come back out." That was enough to get Sonic to stop running in place long enough for Sally to hand him one of the nanite pills Nicole gave her. "We should be safe if we take these. Bottoms up everyone." The team, some more willingly than others, swallowed the small nanite capsules and approached the barrier, Nicole created a small breach just long enough for them to enter.

After taking a few seconds to confirm that the pills where working and allowing Sonic to make the obligatory mutation jokes, one of which involved Tails growing a third namesake, they immediately headed off deeper into the city to where the radiation converter was buried. And they still had absolutely no idea what they were going to do about the creature, not until they were watching it excavate the radiation syphon.

"Amy could you pinch me please?" Tails whimpered.

"It's even bigger in real life." Amy whispered.

"Amy." Tails repeated, shaking her arm.

"What?"

"Pinch me."

"Why?"

"So that I can stop dreaming and go back to watching movies with Rotor."

"Sorry Tails but this isn't a dream. I've been trying to wake up ever since I swallowed that pill."

"How are we supposed to stop that thing when the most powerful weapons in Fort Acorn didn't even tickle?" Antoine inquired nervously.

"Uh guys."

"I could try flyin' up and shootin' it in the eyeball?" Bunnie offered.

"And get swatted like an insecte? I think not."

"Guys, you've gotta see this."

"Maybe we could lure it under a building and crush it?" Tails proposed.

"I don't think there are any buildings big enough for that." Sally replied.

"Guys, seriously, this is weird."

"If I hit it with my hammer I might be able to get its attention." Amy said as she summoned the afore mentioned weapon.

"Could someone please listen to me."

"I doubt it would notice if we hit it with a hammer the size of Freedom HQ." Tails replied.  
"Am I talking to myself or something."

"Maybe when it digs up the syphon I could re-route the energy flow and-"

"HEY!" Sonic, who'd been starring at something else the entire time, finally managed to get their attention. "You have to see this."

"What is it Sonic?!" Sally shot back, noticeably irritated. "What could be so interesting that you can't focus on the giant lizard digging up a radiation syphon?"

"Well I can't be to sure from this distance but it looks like us, plus Fiona, Rote, and Nick, standing heroically on a building and planning to attack the big guy. At least that's what it looks like from here."

The only response he got was confused and somewhat nervous looks from his teammates, as well as being questioned if he felt any symptoms of severe radiation poisoning. Sonics response to this was to turn their towards the building he was looking at, and much to their slack jawed amazement he was right. Standing there on the irradiated ruins of a crumbling building where nine Mobians, and each of them looked very much like the Freedom Fighters (or in the Fiona look alike's case former Freedom Fighters) albeit they had some different coloration.

"Any ideas?"

"Either I screwed up undoing Genesis or the multiverse has some screws loose again."

**(Now we switch to the look alike's third person POV)**

"Alright everyone let's move out." The leader of the newcomers, a yellow chipmunk wearing a green vest and boots, addressed her team. "Spike; draw it away from the dig site."

"You got it Si." Spike, a black hedgehog with extra sharp quills who was only wearing sandals, responded before running off at Mach 4. "Heh heh, I love being a target." He chuckled as he ran past the creature and fired a barrage of razor sharp quills from his arms, normally they wouldn't do any damage to something that big, but after all these years Spike knew where to hit these things to make it hurt. And he was rewarded for that knowledge when the beast roared in pain and started lumbering after him.

"Tremor." The chipmunk turned to a brown walrus who's arms were made of rock from the elbow down. "Make sure whatever it was digging for stays buried."

"Roger that Siren." Tremor replied before flying towards the excavation on a disc of concrete.

Next was a green hedgehog wearing a yellow dress with a pink flower pattern and matching boots. "Flora, go with Tremor and keep him covered." Flora walked over to the edge of the roof and slammed it with her Piko Piko Hammer, a mass of vines immediately began growing down the side of the building and Flora slid down to the ground.

"Morph, you're on air support." Morph was a gray lynx with brown splotches wearing a blue toga. She immediately took off running and swan dived off the edge of the building, as she plummeted towards the ground her back began to glow and a pair of wings sprouted. Morph flew into the air and dive bombed the creature firing lasers from her hands.

And to think there was a time when she refused to weaponize her nanites.

"Kinetic, you're with Morph and Spike, don't do anything reckless." Kinetic was Bunnie's look alike, right down to the cyborg limbs, the only difference was her fur was a light shade of purple and her hat was gone.

"Oh come on Si, when have I ever done anything reckless?"

"Would you like your list in numerical or alphabetical order?"

"Pfft, you're no fun anymore." Kinetic scoffed as she took off. "Reckless, I can take a worse pounding than all eight of them put together, I can afford to take a few risks."

Next on deck was the Tails double, though unfortunately other than his fur being red he'd gotten the short stick in terms of his mutation and not in a good way; a row of three small lumps of bone stuck out of the back of each arm and the front of each leg with five more sticking out of his spine, and that wasn't even the worst part.

"Beast, you're going with the air team, make sure that if rocks start flying they're aimed at you and not Kinetic."

Beast hopped off the pile of rubble he'd been sitting on and stretched. "So basically I'm a distraction for the distraction?

"I don't want to waste medical supplies on unnecessary injuries."

"Well in that case let me change into something more... Durable." Beast started growling in pain and doubled over. He started growing larger, his muscles became more pronounced, the lumps of bone on his body became elongated spikes, his muzzle and canines lengthened, his fingers extended into bony claws and his twin tails became less fluffy and more muscular. When the transformation was over he was twice his normal sized and looked vicious enough to scare off an angry dragon. "Ready to rumble!"

"Warp." Siren addressed a white coyote as Beast flew off. "Take a look around and find something to give us an edge, I want to put this guy down quick."

"Oui." And he vanished in a flash of light, then reappeared on a distant building, then vanished again.

The only one left unassigned was Fiona's double, out of all the mutants she looked the most like her Prime counterpart; she still wore the jumpsuit Fiona had during her time with the Fighters and her fur was the same shade of orange as her cloths.

"Nova, it's still in Stage 1, you know what to do."

"Should I do it before or after I'm crushed by a giant rock." Nova replied while pointing at something behind Siren, the creature had begun throwing whatever it could grab in an attempt to rid itself of its aerial assailants and one of the stray shots was headed straight for the two mutants. Siren quickly spun around and unleashed a sonic blast that caused the boulder to break apart.

"Happy now?" Siren asked sarcastically.

"Like a kid in a candy store." Nova shot back.

"Good, maybe you'll remember to aim for the mouth this time."

"Ugh, I screw up one time..." Nova groaned, running forward and firing blasts of flame out of her hands that sent her flying into the air, then fired another blast to soften her landing.

Siren remained on the original building and surveyed the battlefield: Spike, Morph, Beast, and Kinetic where circling the creature and hitting it with everything they had while Nova shadowed them, waiting for her moment strike, Tremor and Flora where working double time to bury whatever the lizard was excavating, and the flashes of light in the distance showed that Warp was still scouting.

"Alright everyone you all know the drill, it's just a City Smasher." Siren said, using her powers to enhance her voice. "Keep it busy, whittle it down, and look for your designated strike zones."

"Uh Si, aren't you forgetting something?" Spike asked, knowing she'd be able to hear him. "Shouldn't be worried about that Dimensional Displacer doohickey that Robotnik tried to use on us?"

"At the moment we don't have time to worry about that. If that Smasher reaches Stage 3 then we won't be able to stop it without help. For now let's just focus on the important things: We're still in Robotropolis, our powers still work, we're still fighting a City Smasher, and no ones brainwashed. We'll have to figure out what the Displacer did after we take this guy out."

"Roger that." Spike called back before accelerating up the side of a building. "Alright gang, hit it with everything you got!" He jumped off in the direction of the monster. "LET'S GO MUTANT FREEDOM FIGHTERS!"

**(A.N.)  
Oh what? You thought I was just gonna have the Freedom Fighters take on Godzilla and get some powers because of the radiation. Nope, sorry but I'm not that predictable. Instead I brought over a parallel version of the Freedom Fighters and madness ensues! By the time this story is over I guarantee that at least five of you will have attempted to have me committed to an asylum! (Joker Laugh)**

**Also, I'm not gonna be able to do Antoine and Bunnie's accents, if you think you can help I'd appreciate some pointers**


	2. No Zone Database

Mutant Mobius Madness

No Zone Database

[ACCESSING NO ZONE ARCHIVES]

[PLEASE ENTER IDENTIFICATION]

NAME: Zouge

POSITION: Zone Jail Psychologist

PASSWORD: Rorschach

[ACCESS GRANTED]

[WELCOME ZOUGE; WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO ACCESS?]

SUBJECT: Mutant Mobius

[ACCESSING DATA ON ZONE M-1790, COMMONLY REFERRED TO AS MUTANT MOBIUS, IS THERE A SPECIFIC TOPIC YOU WOULD LIKE TO RESEARCH?]

TOPIC: MUTANT FREEDOM FIGHTERS

[ACCESSING DATA ON RELEVANT INDIVIDUALS. WHAT IS THE REASON FOR THIS INQUIRY?]

I'm reviewing my old notes on various individual across the multiverse, I'm still having trouble thinking after the Super Genesis Wave

[UNDERSTOOD. DISPLAYING DATA.]

NAME: Spike the Hedgehog

PRIME ZONE COUNTERPART: Sonic Maurice Hedgehog

PHYSICAL DIFFERENCES FROM COUNTERPART: Black fur and quills, lack of gloves, sandals

ABILITIES: Super speed, Spin-Dash, razor sharp claws and quills, capable of shooting quills from any part of his body with remarkable accuracy

PSYCHOLOGICAL ANALYSIS: Spike has become noticeably less reckless since his mutation and harbors guilt over his teammates conditions. It is also worth noting that Spike prefers defensive tactics during fist fights rather than the tactics typically favored by other parallel Sonics.

NAME: Siren Chipmunk

PRIME ZONE COUNTERPART: Sally Alicia Acorn

PHYSICAL DIFFERENCES FROM COUNTERPART: Yellow fur, green clothing

ABILITIES: Leadership skills, diplomatic experience, expert strategist, martial arts skills, Extreme Gear skills, super hearing, oral soundwave generation

PSYCHOLOGICAL ANALYSIS: Siren is a strict disciplinarian and runs her Freedom Fighters like a professional military unit during missions, this includes keeping her relationship with Spike professional when in the field, when not performing missions she remains laid back and relaxed enforcing a "work now, play later" style of operation. She is careful not to push her teammate to far however, since many of them are emotionally fragile from their mutations

NAME: Beast the Fox

PRIME ZONE COUNTERPART: Miles "Tails" Prower

PHYSICAL DIFFERENCES FROM COUNTERPART: Red fur, bones penetrating the skin on the back of his arms, front of his legs, and spine, lack of shoes or gloves,

ABILITIES: Flight, Spin-Dash, enhanced strength, speed, agility, and endurance, genius level IQ, pilot skills, Extreme Gear skills, beast form enhances size, strength, endurance, and grants razor sharp claws, capable of walking on two or four legs

PSYCHOLOGICAL ANALYSIS: Beast's mutation was more painful than that of his teammates since it caused his bones to literally grow through his skin, causing him to suffer from nightmares of the incident. Although his personality remains largely unaltered beyond a fear of being separated from his teammates. His relationship with his teammate Morph is based largely on mutual emotional support

NAME: Flora the Hedgehog

PRIME ZONE COUNTERPART: Amy Rose

PHYSICAL DIFFERENCES FROM COUNTERPART: Green fur, yellow clothing with pink flower pattern

ABILITIES: Agrokinesis, use of Piko Piko hammer, hammer spawns plant life, communication with plants, Extreme Gear skills

PSYCHOLOGICAL ANALYSIS: Flora has become extremely withdrawn since her mutation, while originally believed to be a symptom of the trauma of her mutation it is actually a result of her ability to communicate with plants which has caused a lack of interest in social interactions

NAME: Morph the Nanite Lynx

PRIME ZONE COUNTERPART: N.I.C.O.L.E. the Holo-Lynx

PHYSICAL DIFFERENCES FROM COUNTERPART: Grey fur with brown splotches, blue clothing

ABILITIES: Shapeshifting, weaponized nanites capable of discharging electricity, shooting lasers, consuming and converting matter into energy, and projecting energy fields

PSYCHOLOGICAL ANALYSIS: While Morph is not technically a mutant since she is a computer program she did suffer brutal reprogramming that, while not technically painful, was extremely unpleasant and has left her restrained to her nanite body and unable to access any other computer systems since she's immediately identified as defective code and ejected. This damage, as well as suspicion from the citizens of New Mobotropolis, caused her to feel rejected and useless. She was comforted by her fellow teammate Beast who faced similar prejudice do to his change in appearance, this eventually escalated into a romantic relationship.

NAME: Warp Coyote

PRIME ZONE COUNTERPART: Antoine D'Coolette

PHYSICAL DIFFERENCES FROM COUNTERPART: White fur

ABILITIES: Skilled swordsman, expert strategist, Extreme Gear skills, Spin-Dash, teleportation

PSYCHOLOGICAL ANALYSIS: Warp's white fur has made it more difficult for him to use the Guerrilla tactics that the Freedom Fighter rely on and he was often left behind when they went out on raids, he has attempted to compensate with silence instead and speaks only when spoken to, using as few words as possible

NAME: Kinetic Rabbot

PRIME ZONE COUNTERPART: Bunnie Rabbot

PHYSICAL DIFFERENCES FROM COUNTERPART: Purple fur, no hat

ABILITIES: Flight, arm cannon, force field generator, can absorb kinetic energy and use it to enhance her strength or fire fire it through a modification of her arm cannon, nearly invulnerable to kinetic damage, Extreme Gear skills

PSYCHOLOGICAL ANALYSIS: Kinetic, like most of her teammates, blames herself for the mutation of her friends and has become reckless as a result, though she often claims that she's taking advantage of her newfound invulnerability and that she is at no risk from her actions

NAME: Tremor Walrus

PRIME ZONE COUNTERPART: Rotor Walrus

PHYSICAL DIFFERENCES FROM COUNTERPART: Brown fur, arms have been replaced with rock below the elbow

ABILITIES: Terrakinesis, enhanced strength, high intelligence, Extreme Gear skills

PSYCHOLOGICAL ANALYSIS: Tremors personality is almost a mirror image of his Prime counterpart, the only noticeable difference being that he is slightly more gung-ho.

NAME: Nova Fox

PRIME ZONE COUNTERPART: Fiona Fox

PHYSICAL DIFFERENCES FROM COUNTERPART: Light orange fur, retains original wardrobe

ABILITIES: Medical training, martial arts skills, Extreme Gear skills, pyrokinesis, infrared vision

PSYCHOLOGICAL ANALYSIS: Nova's personality is in almost direct contrast with her Prime counterpart; while Fiona regards her allies as cannon fodder and nothing more Nova has an extremely close bond with her teammates, openly stating that she regards Beast as a younger brother and trading sarcastic comments with Siren, one of the few breaches in protocol allowed by the chipmunk.

[DO YOU HAVE ANY FURTHER INQUIRIES ZOUGE?]

No

[LOGGING YOU OUT...]

**A.N.**

**Just figured I'd post this to help keep people get a better image of the Mutant Freedom Fighters. In the end I decided to give the Zone Cops a cameo just for the heck of it. We'll get back to the action in the next chapter.**

**Fun Fact: Seeing three or more sexual innuendos on a Rorschach test is a strong indicator of Schizophrenia, I'm not joking.**


End file.
